Confession
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Jack and Kim one-shot. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. It is the day after spring break. What did Jack and Kim do? Spend time together as sparks fly (I suck at summaries...so just read it. XD)


**I found this one-shot in my Word documents, so I decided to publish it! Enjoy! :) (p.s: I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this when I was 11.)**

Jack's P.O.V:

It was the day I came back to school from spring break. The first person I saw was my best friend, Jerry Martinez, who, I think, was hitting on Mika, Phil's niece.  
"Hey, Jerry!" I said, then gave him a bro hug. "Yo, Jack! How's it hangin', bro?" he asked me. "It's been great! How was spring break?" I asked. I waited for Jerry's response, but it looked like he was daydreaming. "Jerry? Jerry? JERRY!" He snapped back to reality. "Wait, what?" he asked in wonder. "How was spring break?" I asked again. "Oh, y'know, it's been good, as usual. We went to Mexico!" he said. "Really? How was it?" I asked. "It was alright. Total swag, bro! So, how was yours? Did you hang out with Kim?" he said, suspiciously. "Yeah, I guess. We spar a lot, so yeah. It was fun, too. Afterwards, we went to Falafel Phil's and had... Phil's falafel..." I trailed off. Jerry was looking at me, waiting for me to say more. I think. I looked in the direction he was looking, but he wasn't looking at anything. He was looking at me, waiting for me to say more. So then I said, "We went shopping, too! Kim bought her girly junk, I bought a brand new Luke Strong skateboard—" Jerry interrupted me, "A Luke Strong skateboard? I thought you didn't like him anymore." "Well, the design was irresistible!" I protested. "Anyway, I also bought the matching helmet and shoulder/knee pads!" I exclaimed. "Whoa, dude! Did you bring your skateboard?" Jerry asked, hopefully. Seriously, he was on his knees. "I brought it, but I can't show you right now. I'll show you later, OK?" I promised. Jerry had that puppy-dog face. I raised an eyebrow, as to say, 'Seriously, dude?'. He sighed, said OK, then left. I'll keep that promise to him, and to make sure I don't forget, I'll write a note. I got out a sticky note, wrote 'Don't forget to show Jerry sk8board', stuck it inside of my locker, grabbed my textbooks for history, closed my locker and went to first period. I wonder if Kim's here today? And yes now I'll admit it, I actually do have feelings for her. As in the love kind-of feelings, by the way. I'll find her after first period. would give me detention if I came late. (Yeah, he's that bad.)

Kim's P.O.V:

I was on my way to school, when I bumped into Kelsey Vargas. I dropped my textbooks and, accidentally, dropped Kelsey's books, too. Then, I saw Kelsey on the floor. I must've bumped into her, too. Oops. I helped her up and picked up her books. "Oh my god, Kelsey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked her. She brushed the dust off her skirt. "It's OK, Kim. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." she said. "So, how was your spring break?" she asked me. "Did you have some alone-time with JACK?" I sighed, then raised an eyebrow. She looked at me, as if to say, 'Spill it, Crawford.' I sighed again, then said, "Fine. Me and Jack sparred everyday, celebrated our accomplishment at Falafel Phil's, and went shopping. He bought a really freakin cool skateboard. Then, I bought some amazing stuff. End of story. Happy?" Kelsey gave me a grin, then said, "Yes. I'm very happy." Then, she went to her locker. If there's one thing you should keep in mind, it's to NEVER underestimate Kelsey Vargas, the coolest girl in school. I don't know how she does it, but she knows how to get the dirt on everyone in school. I hope she doesn't know that I have a HUMONGOUS crush on Jack. I wanted to tell him I wanted us to be more than just friends, but the words won't come out. I talked to Joan, the Seaford Mall cop, and she told me Jack has to know what's in my heart. Then, she sang a really embarrassing song so loud, all the customers in Falafel Phil's can hear it. (A.N: the song Joan sang in "Hit the Road Jack"). What if Jack didn't feel the same way about me like I do to him? If I told him my feelings for him and he didn't feel the same way, things between us would get, what's the word? AWKWARD! I'll just wait for the right time. I walked to my locker, got my textbooks for English and went to first period. Then, I saw Jack. Donna Tobin batted her eyes at him. I got FURIOUS! I just wanted to strangle that spoiled brat. "Stop it, Kim. He doesn't really like Donna Tobin. I hope." I whispered to myself. Then, I went to Mrs. Raven's class in silence, because I needed a little time to think about how I'm gonna tell Jack how I feel. Stuff got real between me and him.

Jack's P.O.V:

"Okay, class! Today, we are learning about the French Revolution! Everyone, turn to page 245 so we can get started." Mr. Salmon said. We all groaned and complained, especially me. "JUST KIDDING! Today, we all will share our experiences that we all had over spring break! Mr. Jack Brewer, will you please go first?" Mr. Salmon said with enthusiasm. Everyone turned toward me, and stared at me, waiting for me to talk. Then, Jeff Garcia's hand went up. "Yes, Jeff?" Mr. Salmon said. "Jack, did you and Kim date yet?" That's when everyone started to talk. "Yeah, did you and Kim go out?" "When did it start?" Then, I got sick of everybody's comments. That's when I yelled, "SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU GUYS WHAT HAPPENED!" That's when everybody got quiet. "No, me and Kim are not going out. Yet." I said. That's when Mika said, "Wait. What did you mean 'yet'?" Everybody, especially Mr. Salmon, said, "YEAH?!" I stared at them, bit my lip and I finally said, "You guys BETTER keep this a secret. Or you all get hurt." They all nodded their heads, and their faces looked fearful. "I... Like... Kim." I said slowly and clearly. Everyone was quiet for a minute, then they threw their hands in the air and cheered. THAT I didn't expect. I stared at all my classmates in shock. Then, things got awkward— because Mika made up a mash-up of our names, like a pairing—Kick. It seems weird, but I can't think of anything else at the moment. Well, Kick it is. I hope Mika doesn't tell Kim anything. I hope NO ONE tells Kim. You wanna know why? Cause today's the day I'm gonna tell Kim how I feel.

Kim's P.O.V:

"Today, we will tell about our spring break. Mr. Angus Witherspoon, please go first." Mrs. Raven said. Turns out Angus had a horrible spring break. Poor guy. He went to camp, and nearly ALMOST DIED from eating peanut butter flavored crickets. Ugh! At least I didn't eat crickets over the break. "Ms. Kim Crawford, you're up." Mrs. Raven said to me. Everyone turned and stared at me. Grace raised her hand and said, "Hey, Kim! Did you and Jack go out yet? Everyone is waiting for that day." All the girls started to say mushy, lovey stuff and I got sick of it. I finally said, "No, me and Jack are not dating. Yet." Then, Julie asked, "What do you mean by 'yet'?" All my classmates said, "YEAH!?" I stared at them, they stared back. I bit my lower lip and said, "FINE! I like... Jack." Everyone was cheering and hooting. Which I did NOT expect. (AN: Go back to Jack's P.O.V and you'd see they're like the same thing! :D) Apparently, Eddie is in the same English class as me. "I so knew it! Kim and Jack sitting in a tree!" Then, everyone joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eddie is such a kid sometimes. Then, I saw the worst thing four desks across from me—Kelsey Vargas. Uh oh. She smirked at me, as if to say, "I so knew it, Crawford." Dang it! She got me. I think it's time I tell Jack how I feel.

Jack's P.O.V:

When first period ended, we had fifteen minutes to get our stuff for second period. For me, math is next. Kim's in the same class as me. Fifteen minutes is all I need. I went to find Kim. I saw her running towards me. Then, things got awkward. (Now, this would be Kim and Jack's conversation.)  
J & K: I need to tell you something!  
J: You go first.  
K: I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I... Like you.  
(Jack is shocked)  
J: What? No way! I like you too!  
J & K: AWW!  
J: Now let's make it official, Kimmy.  
(Jack gives her his arm, Kim hooks arms with him)  
Everyone: KICK! KICK! KICK!


End file.
